1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to computers, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) slots of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Sandy bridge processors are a new generation of processors, which have a peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) controller to control components inserted on PCI-E slots of a computer. If more than two Sandy bridge processors are installed in the computer, only one PCI-E controller of the Sandy bridge processors may be used to control the components inserted on the PCI-E slots. When the Sandy bridge processor that is connected to the PCI-E slots is not installed or damaged, the components inserted on the PCI-E slots cannot work.